The International Core supports and expands the international HIV research portfolio of CHIPTS by[unreadable] providing a mechanism whereby investigators from the Center's collaborating institutions ? UCLA, Charjes[unreadable] R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (Drew), RAND and Friends Research Institute (Friends) - link[unreadable] their domestic and international research projects for the mutual benefit of both. The domestic portfolio of[unreadable] CHIPTS has focused on HIV identification, prevention, and treatment with populations at increased risk for[unreadable] HIV; the Center's expanding international portfolio is focused on similar issues in two critical regions: Asia[unreadable] (Cambodia, China, India, Thailand and Vietnam), and Africa (South Africa, Angola, Namibia, Rwanda and[unreadable] Uganda). To date, the goal of CHIPTS has been to link diverse U.S. scientists and communities and to[unreadable] harness that diversity to strengthen our work. The Center's goal with its broadened international HIV agenda[unreadable] is to transcend national boundaries and bring together U.S. scientists and investigators from developing[unreadable] countries to address shared problems in our response to HIV, develop common solutions, and build mutual[unreadable] capacity. The specific aims of the International Core are:[unreadable] 1. Science: Developing an international research agenda and projects centered on our key[unreadable] scientific themes (behavioral intervention agenda for new biomedical and technological[unreadable] advances in HIV identification, prevention, and treatment services; adaptation and adoption of[unreadable] effective interventions, disparities and their impact on disadvantaged populations; and,[unreadable] integration of detection, prevention, and care);[unreadable] 2. Networking: Fostering and sustaining collaborative relationships between CHIPTS and[unreadable] targeted developing-country investigators and institutions by convening multinational research[unreadable] teams on an annual basis to define emerging issues of significance for the U.S. and[unreadable] developing-countries related to the Center's key scientific themes;[unreadable] 3. Capacity Building: Mentoring investigators entering the field of international HIV research;[unreadable] enhancing the utility and quality of international grant submissions and scientific publications,[unreadable] including addressing ethical issues of HIV research in international settings; and,[unreadable] 4. Capacity Building: Disseminating the research results to impact HIV practice and policy in[unreadable] the U.S. and in developing countries.